


A Hardworking Sun

by waferchoco



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and the Things We Hold Onto [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferchoco/pseuds/waferchoco
Summary: "Go home. You should get some rest, Wonwoo," the dancer said. His back was facing Wonwoo, but he looked through his eyes from the reflection on the mirror.You too, Soonyoung, he wanted to reply, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears, so he just brushed it off."I am," he said, waving his phone and positioning his body to lie on his back. His sling bag transformed into his pillow.The older man probably thought he only stayed there to play, but as much as he loved games, he stayed up so late just to look after Soonyoung.





	A Hardworking Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, happy belated birthday to Hoshi! This series is dedicated to soonwoo month. I was planning to prepare this earlier, but apparently, some things irl have prevented me to do so... So I am planning to work on this between Hoshi's and Wonwoo's birthdays. Will be updated semi-regularly.
> 
> Please enjoy :D

It's already way past midnight, but the lights in the dance practice room were still bright to the fullest, all lamps turned on. In the middle of the room, Soonyoung stood facing the mirror with a frown forming between his eyebrows.

Wonwoo figures the chubby boy has just pressed the pause button on his tab, since the demo song which has been played in an endless loop is stopped. Soonyoung makes some movements, trying to check whether or not he should revise the current set of choreography.

If you ask Wonwoo, or maybe rest of the members, he will bet that his new choreography is astonishing already—but it seems like it's not the case with Soonyoung.

As the leader of Performance Team, the man behind almost all of the group's routines, Soonyoung will forever be thinking there are some holes in his dance, dismissing his teammates to leave the studio first while he stays to 'fine-tune' his work.

Wonwoo knows what a perfectionist his best friend is, knows so well that he is no longer even bother to ask him to stop _anymore,_ not to drag him back to the dorm and force him to have some rest.

It's quite heart-wrenching if Wonwoo is being honest.

However, with their eight-year relationship, he learns how to get used to it. That's why, he also stays in the practice room, waiting for Soonyoung to finish—except that he just sits down on the corner, back leaning on the side of walls that aren' t covered with mirror, hands on his phone with Mobile Legend logged in.

_\- - -_

_"Why are you here?" Soonyoung asked._

_"It's dangerous for you to go back alone," Wonwoo answered nonchalantly, eyes still fixated on his game._

_"Wonwoo, I'm not a child," Wonwoo didn't look at Soonyoung's face, but he knew instantly the later pouted, slightly offended, "I don't need you to accompany me."_

_Soonyoung probably thought he's been acting well, climbing ever so silently into the bed on 4 AM when the members were asleep and woke up at 7 AM like nothing happened._

_But Wonwoo knew. He just knew._

_"Go home. You should get some rest, Wonwoo," the dancer said. His back was facing Wonwoo, but he looked through his eyes from the reflection on the mirror._

You too, Soonyoung, _he wanted to reply, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears, so he just brushed it off. Instead, he replied,_

_"I am," he said, waving his phone and positioning his body to lie on his back. His sling bag transformed into his pillow._

_"Huh. It's always games with you," Soonyoung snickered, "Whatever, don't blame me if anything, you stay up late because of your game." He laughed a little, then went back to the part he left._

How stupid, _Wonwoo laughed to himself._

 _The older man probably thought he only stayed there to play, but as much as he loved games, he stayed up so late_ just _to look after Soonyoung._

\- - -

"Wonwoo, what time is it again?"

"1.30," he answers after glancing at the clock bar on his mobile phone, "why?"

"Let's go home," the smaller said, all while unplugging the power cable from the speaker and collecting his stuff.

Wonwoo smiles.

"Are you sure?" he teases, "I'm still in the middle of a battle tho?"

"Yeah, let's go before I change my mind," Soonyoung walks closer, ushering his best friend to quickly stand up.

"Okay," he smiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved <3  
> Hit me up @waferchoco94 (twitter and cc)


End file.
